


Irresistible Altnerate Epilogue

by MorinoAthame



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Feels, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Fluff, Mentioned Canonical Character Death, Post-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: A look into an alternate Eivor's life after the events of the first part of 'Irresistible.'
Relationships: Broder/Eivor (Assassin's Creed), past Eivor/Ivarr Ragnarsson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Irresistible Altnerate Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit fanciful in that I doubt they would have still been in Ravensthorpe and all. 
> 
> Heavy spoilers for Sciropescire Arc. (Really not sure at what point I need to stop saying that...)
> 
> You won't necessarily need to have read Irresistible, but that will help. This diverges from that story starting with Gwriad. In this reality, Ivarr did kill him and thus canonical deaths occurred.

Eivor stretched as she stood up from overseeing a dispute between Holger and Tarben. The artist had yet to learn his lesson, and in truth no one expected he ever would. He was set in his ways, and he was much too old a dog to learn new tricks. He’d have to pay for a sack of flour and that’d be the end of it. Tarben seemed pleased enough; he’d been horrified when she’d first suggested Holger might be useful as a pack mule for a time. It was then she recalled in the past when Tarben had despaired he might have to ask Holger for help to get his wares from market. 

Deciding she wanted some air, Eivor made her way outside for a walk. The settlement was larger than she’d ever expected it could be, and people bustled around seeing to their daily routines. She couldn’t have been more proud of her people, or more happy with her life in that moment. 

“Mother!” A cheerful voice caused her to pause. A moment later a small form collided with her side, a joyful laugh resounding around them. “Mother, wait until you see the fish we caught!” 

She laughed and pet the boy’s soft brown hair. He’d grown so big, already his head was even with her waist. It was hard to believe he had seen seven winters. “And who had the biggest?” She asked with a smile. 

The boy huffed and made a pout that made Eivor think of his father. “Uncle Sigurd,” he answered, sounding dejected. “Uncle _always_ catches the biggest fish. It’s not fair.” 

“Come now, little one. You will catch bigger fish when you are strong enough to pull them in.” Sigurd’s voice joined them as he came up the path, a bunch of fish hanging from his hand. “And it is not like you caught the smallest.” Sigurd winked at the boy. 

“I’m to take it, that was you?” Eivor asked, grinning at Broder, who stood at Sigurd’s side looking dramatically glum; which caused the boy to giggle and grin. 

“It was a conspiracy.” Broder insisted. “Sigurd scared off all the best fish hauling in that giant beast he left with Arth.” Moving forward, he wrapped his arm around Eivor’s shoulders and kissed her softly. 

“Ew.” The boy wrinkled his nose and leaned away from his mother though he didn’t let go of her. “Do you have to always do that?” He complained. 

The adults laughed and Broder reached out to give the boy’s head a rub. “You’ll not think it so gross when you are older, Ceolbert. This I can promise you.” 

Broder had been a good father to the lad, not caring that Ceolbert was not his son by blood. He had been there, from the beginning. He’d still been grieving his brother but had miraculously not found fault with Eivor for Brothir’s death, though she carried the guilt with her always. They’d shared a quiet moment before the final push to free Sigurd, and she had confided in him that she believed herself with child. He had scarcely let her out of his sight after that. 

~

_“You didn’t have to come,” Eivor said as she walked up to Broder. The man had been standing off to the side, staring off into the distance with a solemn look on his face. “You have more than fulfilled your promise to me, to great cost.”_

_Broder turned to her and gave a small smile. “I am where I want to be.”_

_“You are a good man, Broder.” She stepped up to his side. “A better friend I could not ask for in this difficult time. I welcome your support, am more grateful than I can rightly say.”_

_He chuckled and shook his head. “Just say thank you and be done. There’s no need for more.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “You seem as alone as I do, though you are surrounded by many friends.”_

_“Sigurd is heavy on my mind, but I also worry. I’ve lost many friends, I do not wish to lose more.”_

_“The man you spoke of at the wedding?”_

_“Dead. By my own hand.” She curled her hand into a fist. “He forced the issue, but his heart was not in the fight. He fell too easily to have been truly trying.”_

_“I am sorry.”_

_She shook her head. “We had our passing moment. I have no regrets.”_

_Broder’s hand moved to the back of her neck, giving it a soft squeeze. “That is all any of us can ever ask for.” He glanced behind them. “We should…”_

_“I think I’m with child,” she blurted out before he could finish._

_He lowered his hand and turned her to face him fully, shock on his face. “I’m afraid I misunderstood you, did you…”_

_“Yes.” Her face twisted into a scowl, her fist resting against her abdomen. “Yes, and I am terrified.” It was something she didn’t know how to admit, not to anyone but her brother, but it was true._

_“You are not alone.” He put both his hands on her shoulders. “I swear to you. Look at everyone that has come to your call.”_

_She took a moment to lean into him, resting her forehead to his shoulder. He mentioned everyone, but she knew he meant himself most of all. Perhaps there was another she could have, should have turned to. But Broder was sweet and kind and she knew that he had an affection for her. Ubba deserved to know, but she’d wait until she was certain before speaking with him._

_“Eivor, we are ready.” Ljufvina came up to them, eyeing them a bit suspiciously._

_Pulling back from Broder, Eivor gave a nod. “Thank you, Ljufvina.” She gave Broder a faint smile then headed off to speak to the others._

_As she walked away, she heard Ljufvina comment to Broder, “Maybe I was wrong about you.”_

_After that, Eivor’s entire focus was on finding Sigurd and killing Fulke. The last thing she expected was to end up doubled over and retching in a bush when the fighting was done. Out of nowhere, there was Broder, rubbing her back and keeping an eye out that no stray saxon came for her head._

_When she could stand straight again, she wiped her mouth and gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Broder.” It had not been lost on her the way he’d shadowed her across the battlefield._

_He offered a smile of his own. “The least I could do for the champion of the day.”_

_She laughed. “Some champion, hurling into bushes.”_

_“You were breathtaking and fierce.” He assured her. “I think some of the others want to speak with you before we make good our escape. Fulke’s reinforcements are practically on our doorstep.”_

_Eivor gave a nod and walked with him back to Soma, Ubba, Birstan, Stowe, Erke, and Ljufvina. She spoke to each of them briefly before they all made good their exit. Broder stayed at her side the entire time. It was sweet, in its own way. “You should report to Oswald,” she told him. “He’ll want to know what has happened, and you need to see to Brothir properly.”_

_“Aye.” He gave a nod, lips pressed together. “Take care of yourself, Eivor, until we speak again.” It was a shock when he leaned in and kissed her briefly. “I know the wound is fresh, and that circumstance is not the best, but now that I know there is a greater chance we might…”_

_She placed her fingers over his mouth and offered the barest of smiles. “I understand, and perhaps we can discuss it once things have settled some.”_

_He pulled her hand away, a strong determination on his face. “I’ll wait for however long it takes.”_

_“Broder, you…” He couldn’t mean to deny all others and wait indefinitely for something that may never come to pass._

_“I mean it, Eivor. I will wait. Nothing you say will change my mind.” He looked at her fiercely, and she knew he meant every word._

_“Alright.” She gave a nod. “Until we speak again.”_

_~_

Later that night, as Ceolbert was being put to bed, he looked to have something very serious on his mind. He’d been unusually quiet during dinner, had picked at the fish he’d been so proud of catching. They’d all been concerned but she signaled to the others to wait until later to speak to him. Sitting on the edge of the boy’s bed, his mother watched him. “What’s wrong, little one?” She asked him as she smoothed the fur over him, and he bit at his lip and hesitated. “It’s alright, Ceolbert. I won’t get upset.” She kissed his head. 

“What happened to my blood father?” He asked, voice soft and timid. It wasn’t a subject he asked about often. They all made sure he knew about where he came from without need of prompting. She could think of no reason why he’d be afraid to ask about Ivarr now. 

Eivor sighed softly and stroked the boy’s hair. “He died fighting for what he believed in. You know that.” While she’d never given him great detail, it was important that he knew that much. She knew what it was like to grow thinking your father was a coward, that he’d died without honor.

His small hands gripped at the fur covering him. “Tyki,” he started then paused, and she knew she wasn’t going to like whatever came out of his mouth. Tyki was a bad influence on the younger boy and had a habit of being mean without Ceolbert realizing it. She’d had to correct the older boy before. “Tyki said that _you_ killed him. That he was a coward and died without honor. That he was crazed and a kinslayer.”

She glanced up at Broder, who was leaning against the divider that separated Ceolbert’s bed from the rest of his parents’ room. He gave a slight grimace and shared the look with her for a time before tilting his head toward the boy and giving a small shrug. She wasn’t sure she agreed the boy was old enough, but she had little choice, and they both knew that. She couldn’t lie to him, but she’d be having words with Tyki later.

“Ivarr was a troubled man, in ways, yes. But he wasn’t crazed… just passionate.” She smiled at her son. “Rhodri, king of the Britons, was occupying Sciropescire and the King of Mercia wanted him gone so the fighting would end. Ivarr was there to help the king’s son become ealdorman and deal with the Britons.

“Many years before, however, Rhodri had slighted Ivarr’s honor, and more importantly his pride. Ivarr wanted nothing more than to kill the king. In the end, he was able to do just that, but once he’d done so, I think he realized the price was too high. Revenge fills you up with rage and drives you on like it’s the only thing that keeps you alive, you see? It blinds you to things that are often far more important.” It was a lesson she’d had to learn over time as well. She hoped that Ceolbert remembered this lesson without having to live through it.

“In the course of dealing with the Britons, someone had killed Mercia’s King Ceolwulf’s son, Ceolbert, who you’re named for. Ivarr was close to Ceolbert and saw him as a son. He took the loss hard, it fueled the rage that was already burning inside of him. In large part because he felt like it was his fault. He’d killed the king’s brother and then refused to go hunting with Ceolbert. This made Ceolbert a target for revenge because he was close to Ivarr, and as he was hunting alone, he was easy prey. Ivarr had given them reason and opportunity.

“After Rhodri was dead, it didn’t take long for Ivarr to feel empty without revenge to drive him and because he believed he’d gotten Ceolbert killed, Ivarr didn’t see a reason to live. The rage he felt turned on himself. When he wanted me to fight him to the death, I refused. He meant a great deal to me, and I could tell that he was not in a good place.

“But Ivarr was not a man often denied what he wanted. He was clever and stubborn. He resorted to telling me that _he_ had killed Ceolbert to force me to agree to attack Rhodri. Even as he said it, I couldn’t quite believe it to be true, but he pressed. I was angry and hurt by the loss of Ceolbert, and I had seen the lengths that Ivarr could go to for his end goal. I let him force me into the fight. It was only afterward that I realized what had happened.

“You see, Ivarr was a fierce fighter, one of the best, and though he was getting older, he was still in his prime. I had fought beside him through Ledecestrescire and Sciropescire. I had seen his power, his cunning. For all that, I defeated him far too easily. He didn’t let me win, not truly, but he didn’t put his all into it either. His heart wouldn’t let him. He wanted to die, he wanted to go to Valhalla. I’m not sure if it was just that he felt he had nothing left to live for, that this world no longer held a challenge for him, or that sorrow had overwhelmed him. 

“In the end, he spoke of the Valkyries with such… peace and happiness. I wonder if he was just tired.” She shook her head, stroking the boy’s cheek and ignoring the tears she felt in her own eyes. “So, yes, son. I killed your father. And he was not a coward, and he died with honor. I am sorry you never got to know him. He would have loved you and be so proud of you.”

Ceolbert bit his quivering lip and stared at where his hands gripped the furs. He sniffed softly and twisted the short hairs between his fingers. “So you’d never…” He trailed off, glancing toward Broder through his lashes then quickly down again. 

“Of course not.” Eivor said firmly, angered that someone put the idea into his head. The boy who complained they were too affectionate suddenly worried she’d kill Broder… what had that cursed Tyki said to the boy?

“And I’m no less your son, right?” He looked at Broder, small round eyes wide and pleading. “You won’t replace me?”

“You’re not.” He walked over and stroked the boy’s hair. “I would never, could never.” 

He sniffed and gave a nod. “Okay.” He reached up for a hug, which Broder did so tightly, even kissing the boy’s head.

“Tomorrow, I want to know everything Tyki said.” Eivor told the boy. She’d be having words with the older boy and his parents. To say such things to Ceolbert, it was cruel, and Tyki was of the age to be punished by his jarl. His parents seemed unwilling or unable to do so.

Ceolbert gave a nod and snuggled down in the bed. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Eivor kissed his head and stood up to follow Broder to their own bed. Once there, she had to pace back and forth several times before she could even think to speak. “How could anyone say those things to him?” She seethed, wanting nothing more than to ring the little bastard’s neck.

Broder pulled her close. “We’ll deal with it tomorrow. You’ve made sure he knows the truth, and we’ll continue to remind him of Ivarr and the sort of man he was.” He kissed her forehead, calming her down so easily. Sometimes it irritated her, the way he could do so, but in the moment it was probably a blessing. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’d be lost without you.” She smiled at him a little. 

“You had me from the moment you insulted my stones.” He chuckled and put his forehead to hers. 

“I thought it was your flaccid ego that got the stronger reaction.” She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He laughed softly and kissed her. “Perhaps. But you’ve come to realize that there’s nothing flaccid about me, my ego or otherwise.”

“As much as I’d like to follow that to its natural conclusion, we should probably turn in. I imagine we’ll have company in bed before too late into the night.”

He hummed and kissed her again then stepped back without letting go of her. “You’re right, of course. Tomorrow, we should do something special with him. Perhaps go on a ride.” 

“He’d like that.” She gave a nod. “We can practice hunting some hare.”

Broder smiled and finally let go of her. “He’s going to be as gifted as you with a bow, at this rate. I still remember how sour Brothir was that you’d beaten his challenge, and drunk no less.” He began to strip off his boots and armor. 

“I’m not sure I would call it a challenge, but he seemed a good enough sport about it.” She also began to ready for bed. 

“He pouted for a week straight.” Broder turned down the furs and slipped into bed. “Though that might have also been because he thought you liked me more than him.” He grinned.

“Imagine if I had taken you up on your offer. He might have pouted for two.” She kissed him as she joined him. 

Broder laughed. “He’d have stretched it out for an entire month!” 

She chuckled and settled in. “I was thinking, should we have another son, we could name him Brothir.” 

“He would have been honored, should the time ever come.” He spooned up behind her, wrapping her in his arms. 

“We’ll have to think for a girl, though Rosta is a good name.” Eivor yawned and closed her eyes. 

Broder was silent for a little while, and she’d almost dozed off when he half sat up, leaning over her. “Wait. Do you mean…” He began, and she cracked an eye open and smiled at the look of wonder on his face; a huge grin that showed all his teeth and his wide eyes sparkling. He let out a little whoop and smothered her in kisses. 

“Shhh, you oaf. You’ll wake Ceolbert,” she chastised with a laugh as she shoved him off. 

“This is wonderful news, Eivor.” He continued to beam at her. “We are truly blessed.” 

She stroked his cheek and smiled. “Life will not always be so happy and so easy, but I am glad to spend it with you, whatever fate has in store.” 

“I love you, Eivor Wolf-Kissed.” He leaned down to press their heads together. 

“And I you, Broder.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the next chapter of 'The Ring.' I hope to have it out in the next few days. 
> 
> I want to take this chance to thank everyone who has supported Irresistible and its sequel. I've never had such a strong reaction to one of my stories before and it is very inspiring and brightens my day to see your comments, kudos, and bookmarks. So again, thank you all very much.


End file.
